


Will You Still Love Me?

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Bringing back, Formerly known as Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 19:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Louis has insecurities and Lestat tries to put his mind at ease.





	Will You Still Love Me?

Lestat walked into the bedroom where Louis was sleeping, the fledgling vampire's breathing was gentle and steady, a soothing sound even to Lestat.

Quietly he pulled his jacket off and lied down beside Louis, who stirred slightly but remained fast asleep. 

Lestat carefully wound an arm around the man of his life and gently pulled him close to his body, he than pressed a soft kiss to Louis' forehead.

Louis' eyes fluttered open and looked up at Lestat, despite being annoyed from being roused by Lestat his emerald colored eyes projected warmth. 

"I was asleep." Louis mumbled, burying his head in the elder vampire's long blonde locks. 

"Hush now! You can always go back to sleep my love." Lestat brushed the back of his hand lovingly against Louis' cheek. 

"I know but it's not that easy." Louis replied as he snuggled into Lestat's chest for comfort. 

"I think not." The elder smirked evily, looking down at his fledgling, he began rubbing Louis' arm, gradually moving up to his neck and back down in sensual movements. 

Feeling the tingling sensations from Lestat's expert touch Louis found himself moaning softly, instinctively he wanted more but there was also something in the back of his mind that bothered him. 

Should he give his body to Lestat? Would he ever see him again after tonight? It was the top reason that he never did it before, his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his waistband being toyed with. 

Letting out a small gasp Louis nearly spoke up in protest but Lestat placed a finger to his lips to shush him, looking deeply into the brunette vampire's eyes for a long moment he slowly leaned in to kiss him. 

Anticipatiing the kiss, Louis remained still. Lestat softly pressed his lips to Louis' soft pink ones. 

It felt as though electricity was running through his veins instead of blood, Louis grabbed at Lestat's hair and pulled him closer.

Deepening the kiss Lestat groaned and ran his hands up Louis' shirt, feeling the heat and the smooth feel of his chest, perfection to Lestat. 

Louis' head felt as if it was spinning from the euphoria and passion Lestat instilled in the kiss, his fang scraped against Letstat's lip partly on accident when the blondes hand found Louis' manhood and began to caress him lovingly. 

The fledgling vampire's eyes squeezed shut while he let out a soft moan, licking the blood off of Lestat's lip. 

Feeling overwhelmed with pleasure and passion, Lestat pulled away for a moment, his fledgling began to whimper while his lover still had a hold on his private. 

Reading Louis' fear ridden thoughts Lestat whispered into his Lovers ear. "Please let me take you over the edge, allow me to pleasure you my darling." 

Lestat watched Louis' face, who by now was panting heavily and his thoughts were being manipulated by Lestat continuing to touch Louis' privates. 

"Ahh.. you... you devil..." Louis moaned loudly, he was too far gone in the moment to care. Lestat smirked at his lovers frustration, he felt every fiber of Louis' being screaming yes except for his brain but now all rational thoughts were replaced by lust. 

Louis nodded, giving Lestat the signal to go ahead. "That's my good boy." The older vampire smiled than leant in to give Louis another kiss, this time he felt as if he was on fire from the passion in that kiss. 

Lestat broke the kiss and pulled Louis' shirt over his head than he began to kiss a trail along his chest and stomach, Louis' felt his heart pounding violently while his chest heaved wildly. 

Louis closed his eyes and felt the blonde vampire pull his pants off, feeling Lestat's eyes on his nakedness made him feel more aroused than before and impatient for what was next. 

Lestat took a moment to find the lubricant to use to aid in what they were going to do, once he found it he applied it to his fingers and knelt on the bed between Louis' legs. 

Thinking he might should distract him while he prepped his entrance, Lestat moved in and began to kiss Louis' neck, scraping his fangs against it occasionally. Slowly he slipped a lubed finger inside Louis and began to move in and out of him quickly. 

Louis felt overwhelmed by the combined feelings of being kissed sensually while having his entrance prepared, he threw his head back and moaned, allowing Lestat better access while bucking his hips upwards to meet his lovers thrusts with his fingers. 

By now he had three fingers inside of Louis and was now satisfied that he was stretched enough, he stood and undressed, than he applied the lubricant to his own cock, frowning at the cool feeling but he was accustomed to it quickly. 

Next he lined himself up at Louis' entrance, waiting for the go ahead, his fledgling watched and it just hit him what was going to happen, still he bit his lip and gave the go ahead. 

Slowly Lestat slipped his cock inside Louis, who opened his legs wider to provide him with better access, after Lestat bottomed out he waited for Louis to give him the go ahead to move, who did shortly thereafter. 

The pace that Louis thrusted into Louis started slow but his fledgling quickly begged for him to go harder and faster, which Lestat obliged. 

Between heavy panting Louis ran his hand through his lovers hair and felt Lestat hitting his pleasure center with his cock, meanwhile the blonde vampire occasionally nipped at Louis' pale skin on his neck and chest. 

The feeling of being inside Louis couldn't be described in words according to Lestat's mind, it was perfect as well as Louis' intensifying moans which warned he was close. 

While continuing to thrust into his lover at a mad pace Lestat began to stroke Louis' cock, who raised his hips towards his lovers hand.

"L-Lestat... I'm gonna..." Louis stammered as the pleasure waves were taking over. "Go ahead, don't hold back." Lestat watched the brunettes face as he pushed into his pleasure spot while stroking and stimulating Louis' cock. 

Finally Louis' orgasm overwhelmed him, with his lover biting down on his neck while he came, he arched his back while the orgasm shook him to his core, the feeling was intense and it felt as if he had been wrecked. 

Not long after Louis came Lestat came inside him, somehow Louis enjoyed the feel of it also, after Lestat came down from his euphoria he pulled out and grinned at Louis, eyeing the bloody cum that splattered his chest, which he licked up gladly.

Louis watched while panting short, heavy breaths than snuggled into Lestat's chest when he laid down beside him, he slowly drifted off to sleep while holding onto his lover. 

Lestat felt satisfied and was pleased to have pleasured his fledgling so thoroughly, the next evening when Louis awoke he breathed a happy sigh, Lestat was still by his side and holding him tightly.


End file.
